Aries
Arnold Harvey, code name Aries, is an exemplar-5 and a speedster of the energizer variety (level 3).Ayla and the Networks He is a member of the Class of 2008. Background Arnold is the son of Mildred and Clifford Harvey and grew up on their dairy farm on Old Mill Road west of Fennimore, Wisconsin. He manifested as a mutant right after Junior High graduation, discovering his powers during the summer of 2004.Triple Threat He used to be made fun of due to his rural background back at his hometown. This situation was repeated in his freshman year at Whateley, until he knocked out a group of four Alphas picking on him including Hardtack, Crustal, Lasertag and Flyboy. Afterwards he was rushed into the Alphas himself, becoming part of their hit squad. He eventually figured out that the whole thing had been engineered by Don Sebastiano.Ayla and the New School Appearance Before manifesting he was an average overweight farmboy with brown eyes. Now Arnold is 6’ 5” tall and has a stocky build, weighting 210 lbs. He has a long, lantern-jawed face, black eyes and short curly black hair. Personality Aries is seen as the sort of bully who prefers practical jokes to blatantly pushing people around; with his burst of amazing speed, he can pull off some truly remarkable feats of legerdemain. In fact, he used to despise bullies and was appalled when he figured out he had become one of them. By the time he realized this, he was in too deep to simply walk away. Associations In return for a family mortgage being paid off he functions as Phase's informant in the Alphas. After Kodiak's purge of the Alphas, he asked Aries to appear to accepting Sebastiano's overtures, in order to spy on Sebastiano for Kodiak. Of course, Sebastiano wanted Aries to spy on Kodiak. Aries eventually went to Chief Delarose to tell the whole messy story, and he now also works as Delarose's agent. His Scholarship job is with the groundskeepers, a job where his farming experience is very useful. *Alphas **Kodiak *Don Sebastiano *Phase *Flicker (girlfriend)Even Murphy's Law has Loopholes *Blake (Roommate, first few months of Freshman year) *Security Incidents Aries was involved in an escalating war with Phase, culminating in Phase being entombed in ice courtesy of Icer, prevented from escaping by Hamper and Damper; the second such entombment backfired as Phase had obtained a Psi Grenade from Sin d'Rome's Mercenary Emporium. Aries was hassling four of the Underdogs, including Anna, when Razorback snuck up behind him. Hot carnivore breath to the back of his neck changed his tune considerably.Yet Another Day as an Outcast Flicker, acting in Tansy's name, sent Aries to terrorize Joanne Gunnarson. It backfired, and Aries decided he'd had enough. A deal was made: Joanne would discommode Tansy, and Aries would leave the Whitman girls alone.Even Murphy's Law has Loopholes: Chapter Three Aries was involved in Counterpoint's attack upon Jobe in the showers, aiding Sledge in holding him during the beatdown. He shared in Jobe's counterstrike, being temporarily blinded.The Second Book of Jobe: Part 1 Classes 2004-2005 *Intro English *Algebra I Fall 2006 *Basic Martial Arts First Period Hey, he was there to help Counterpoint. References Category:Students Category:Gen1 Category:Class of 2008 Category:Melville Cottage Category:Energizer Category:Exemplar Category:Speedster Category:Alphas Category:2005 bible Category:Wisconsin